The Promised Forever Land! Version White
by This Contains Virus
Summary: Version White. Norman is too shy to make Emma his own, what will he do when Ray decides he wants her for himself? Norman X Emma X Ray. (I do not own the cover picture)
1. Most Precious Cinnamon Roll

**Chapter 1: Most Precious Cinnamon Roll**

**Caution – This Contains Virus**

**This Contains Version White**

**Footsteps. Lots of them. "**Big brother, how long were you planning to stay for tonight's practice?" I ask as he grab clothes from his locker.

"I planned to go out to eat with the guys, we're going to celebrate our victory," Sugawara explain as he closed his locker and tossed his bag on his back. "The restaurant we're going to eat at has a bar in it so you won't be able to come with me. Sorry, Norman," he apologizes rubbing the top of my head. **My big brother Sugawara was great, always kind and thoughtful; though he wasn't as smart as I was.**

He looked behind my back, "It'll give you a chance to confess your love to Emma," he winked pointing behind me. My face turned red and my heart fluttered. **Except when he teases me about my crush on Emma, I always get so flustered; even though he's done it a thousand times. **I turned my head and Emma walked down the hallway with her older brother Hinata. "Norman!" she cries in joy, running up to hug me.

I nearly fell over**, she so cute!** She smelled like flowers and even though we were in the gymnasium a few minutes before, it felt like I hadn't seen her in months. I wrapped him arms around her, hugging ear to ear- I could smell her sweetness and her warmth made me never want to let go.

**We promised to never say good bye and to greet each other with hugs every time we came together again; we survived, we wanted to appreciate life. **"Hello, Emma."

Emma and I walked under the glow of the moon light, I had wanted to ask Emma to go out with me for a while. There just never seemed to be the right time, I was 16 years old, Emma 15; I had loved her for so long but didn't have to courage to ask her out.** I gazed at her hand and smiled**. She turned to look at me and it felt as if my heart melted like butter; "Do you want to hold hands?" she smiled and I blushed nodding my head.

**"Norman?"**

"Yes Emma,"

**"Do you like volley ball?"**

"It looks fun but I'm not fit at all; so just watching our brothers play makes me tired"

"**Haha, that's funny!**"

"Do you like Volley Ball?"

**"Yes!"**

"Do you like that our brothers are all on the same team?"

**"Yes!"**

"… What do you like more, volley ball… O-Or me?"

**"You, of course!"**

My head shot down and I thought I'd die, "H-Hey Emma…I wanted to ask you something," I mutter looking down. She tilted her head, "What did you say, I didn't hear you, Norman," she asked.

I closed my eyes and stopped walking, I held her hand tighter and I moved so that I was in front of her. I took a deep breath and looked the long-haired redhead in the eyes, "W-Would you- I-I really like, ah- love- I love you Emma!" I confessed as red as roses.

It was silent for a moment, she smiled back, **"I love you too Norman!"** she cheered with a big smile. I looked at her in shock, **"And Ray and Hinata and Suga-sama and Kuro ni-san too!"** she giggles. I turned to stone, **"W-What's wrong Norman?"** she asked confused.

I shook for a moment, then broke out into tears and laughter, I laughed and laughed as I held my stomach. So much laughter I could have died. **"N-Norman?**" she asked.

I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace, still laughing in a more tired, warn out chuckle. "You really are the cutest, most precious cinnamon roll; you know that Emma?" I whisper holding her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around me as well; **"You're my favorite person,"** she whispers and I was so happy I thought I'd die. "One day." I mutter in awe. "One day?" she asked curiously. "One day I will tell you a secret that's deep in my heart. But today, I'm happy just being here with you," I said as if I were confessing the sins of my soul.

**I open my eyes to Ray who had only been feet away, his hair covering his face and his book on the ground. He had heard everything, I wanted him too; our eyes met and I didn't have to speak for him to hear me. 'I want her more'~**

**Creator's Note:**

This will be part of a 3-part mini story, there will be a White, Black and Red version with alternate stories with this love triangle: a point of view for Norman, Emma and Ray.

This version will be cleaner then the other ones! Hope you enjoy, this will be the first of my Fan fictions that I DIDN'T write over 7 years ok T_T So the story quality will be better. The Black and Red version are up, the black version is by far the best (To me)!

**Next Chapter: "Truth or Dare X Would you rather!**

** Caution - This Will Contain Graphic Sexual Content**


	2. Truth or Dare X Would You Rather!

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare X Would You Rather?!**

**Part 1**

After school the next day, I had met up at Emma's house to hang out with her and Ray, "Hey Norman, what's up?!" Hinata cheered opening the door. I smiled and waved, "Not much, good afternoon Hinata; hi Kuro," I greeted to the black-haired boy who sat on the couch. "Yo," He said plainly setting down a can of soda.

**That's definity Ray's big brother. **"Ray and Emma are already in the room, our parents aren't home so you don't have to worry about making too much noise," He cheered. **What, Ray was already here- so early! **

"Thanks!" bow before running straight to Emma's room. I knocked on her door, "Come in!" Emma called. I entered Emma's bedroom, Ray was already there; sitting beside Emma on her bed as they looked at her brothers Volley ball photo book.

**I felt myself get get irritated**, "Norman!" Emma smiled jumping up and hugging me. "Emma!" I cheer as I hugged her back tightly and Ray wrapped his arms around the both of us in a rough bear hug.

"Norman!" he mimicked in bland voice, "Oi! You're crushing me!" I gasped and they let go and laughed. **We sat down on the carpet where she had a large floor table,** "What do you guys wanna do, I have my chess board so we can take turns playing," Emma offered.

**"We're going to play a game of Truth or Dare X Would You Rather!"** Ray stated kicking his legs back and leaning on the bed, he wrapped his arm around Emma. She didn't seem to notice, I wanted to yell at him but I shrugged my head, unsure of what to say.

"Woooooah, how's that go?" Emma asked in awe. **Their too close, her face was only a few inches away from him as they talked and I felt anxiety and ****jealousy**** fill my chest. **

"The rules are simple. It's truth or dare but you can have two options for truth or two options for dare. For example, If Norman picks Truth instead of Dare and I ask him if he has a crush on someone… He can answer or ask for me to give him two truths to choose from. I would ask him which question he'd rather answer, the original question or a new one; simple right?" he teased. Emma gasped with excitement, "Oh, I wanna go first!" she cried.

Ray messed up her hair with both hands, "No way! I thought of it, so I get to start!" he huffed. "No fair, Meany!" she whined sticking her tongue out at him. **Why does it feel like… I'm not even here, it feels so lonely. **"Now, let's get started," he smiled cocking an eyebrow at me, I sat up straight with a serious face, **what are you playing at, Ray?**

Ray: "Norman, truth or dare?

Me: "… Truth,"

Ray: "Have you ever read a dirty magazine?"

Emma: ***Gasp***

Me: "WHAT?! N-No!"

Ray: ***Laughs*** "See, the game is easy so far. Your turn Norman,"

Norman: "Ok. This ones for you Emma…"

Emma: **"DARE!"**

Ray: "Damn, he didn't even get to breathe yet, let the guy finish talking first!"

Emma: "But I already know what I wanna pick, I can tell the truth to anything so it's no fun. I pick dare, dare every time!" ***Norman laughs***

Ray: "I'll keep that in mind,"

Norman: "Ok, um… I dare you to put pig tails in your hair than,"

Emma: "Awe that's so easy, ok- hold on. I have to check in my dresser, I normally don't wear pony tails, unless it's gym class." ***Gets up***

Ray: "Your hair is so long, how could you not have any? Come to think of it; don't you normally cut it when it gets to your shoulders?"

Emma: "I haven't had the chance to, but your hair is pretty long too, Ray. I thought I'd look cool If I grew mines out too!" ***Looking through dresser***

Ray: "Awe, so you think my long hair is cool huh?" ***Looks at Norman*** I mean, I'd suggest we all grow it out, but I don't think you'd look very good with long hair Norman," ***Norman pouts***

Emma: "What, Norman would look really bad ass**!" *Norman blushes and looks down*** "But I like his hair how it is, he looks so sophisticated!" ***Siting down and putting hair up in pigtails***

Norman: "T-Thanks. ***Looks at Emma's Hair*** "You're so cute with pig tails Emma, it suites you!" (**I could die, she's so cute!)**

Emma: "Haha, thank you Norman! Ok, it's my turn! Ray, truth or dare?"

Ray: "Dare,"

Emma: "I Dare you to kiss Norman!"

Ray & Norman: **"OHHH HELL NO!"**

**The three of us laughed and Ray playfully shoved Emma, "I'm serious! If you pick dare, best believe it's gonna be a hard one!"**

Ray: "I wanna play would you rather for my dare then, cuz there's no way I'm kissing that guy. You should have dared me to kiss you, I'd have done it!"** *Norman gets mad in hidden***

Emma: "But that's too easy! Um… Ok… Ray, would you rather kiss Norman or call Kuro ni-san a 'Sexy Oni-chan,"

The three of us burst out into laughter, Ray laid back and sighed before getting up, "Ight, if I don't come back, my brother killed me." He sighed. As Ray left the room, I felt butterflies fill my chest again, I looked at Emma; siting cute in a bring pink dress and smiling as she hummed. "Ah Emma. You really don't want to pick truth at all?" I asked nervously. She tilted her head, "I could, but truth is so easy! Unless you really wanted to ask me something". ** This time, I'll be brave.**

**Creator's Note: **

**This chapter is going to have a lot more content so I decided to space it out to 2 chapters so you all won't be so overwhelmed by all the text! Next Chapter with contain sexual content (Not a lemon). Should I do a chapter with just the Haikyuu characters? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Truth or Die!

**Truth or Die!**

**Caution – This contains Sexual Content**

**Nervous, all I could do was look at Emma's hand. She giggled, "Do you wanna hold hands, Norman?"She asked. **I blushed and looked away, I nodded my head shyly and Emma reached over and grabbed my hand. **Warmth filled my chest, Emma was always so good to me.** I looked back at her and smiled as I stare in her eyes. It was as if the warmth of the sun had touched my face, Emma was my sun, my light; my world wouldn't exist without her in it.

"It's ok, Norman, you can ask me anything! Even if it weren't a game, I'd still tell you the truth!" she insisted. **I love you Emma**. "O-Ok... Who do you like more, me or Ray?" I asked. She looked as if I had caught her off guard, "It's just that, well, yesterday you said that I was your favorite person... Did you really mean that?" I asked.

She held her breath and thought for a moment and turned pink, "You- you can't tell anyone!" she huffed. I nodded my head, eyes wide open in excitement. "Because, it might hurt everyone else's feelings! Ok Norman?" she asked. I nodded my head like a mad man, I smiled big as I leaned across the table in excitement.

She swayed her shoulders from side to side, "Hmmm. N-Norman is my favorite person", she cried red. I let out a loud sigh of joy and she covered my mouth with her hands, her fingers smelled so good; I'd lick them if it weren't weird.

"You have to keep it a secret because it will hurt everyone else's feelings, I know I'm supposed to love everyone equally; but... Norman is my favorite person! You'll keep it a secret right?" she cried.

I nodded my head 5 times with her hands still covering my mouth. We jumped up and sat back in place as Ray started to open the door. **I wished I had time to tell her she was my favorite person too; she's always been my favorite; words couldn't express how much I loved Emma. **Ray walked back in with a bump on his head, and Emma and I laughed, "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" he huffed sitting back down and pouting. After settling down again, we continued the game.

Ray: "Ok Emma, it's payback time Emma!"

Norman: "Oh gawd,"

Emma: "Bring it on!"

Ray: "I dare you to let us look through your underwear drawer!"

**Emma: "NANI THE FUCK!?"**

Norman: "No way, Ray; that's too far!"

Ray: "A dare is a dare, but if you'd rather; you can show us the underwear that you're wearing now!"

Emma: "W-Whaaaaaaat!"

Norman: "Ray, seriously; knock it off! What the hell are you thinking, you're seriously crossing the line and it's not funny!"

Ray: ***Cocks a smile*** "You'll do it, right; Emma? It's not like you to chicken out,"

Norman: "RAY!"

Emma: "It's ok…"

Norman: "E-Emma, you don't have to-"

Emma: "A dare is a dare, and I'm not going to chicken out no matter what. ***Shrugs head*** Y-You guys can look through my underwear drawer, it's the first to the top; a dare is a dare. S-so go ahead. ***Face looking down in shame* **

Ray shot up without hesitation, his hands in his pockets as he looked at me with a cocky grin; leaning back like he owed the place, **"Shall we, Norman?" I ran over and blocked the way, stretching my arms out, "Move out the way Norman," Ray growled with fire in his eyes; his now wicket smile cocked high. **"I won't let you do this," I state bravely.

I gasped as Emma punched both off us in the arm, "Stop fighting, this was supposed to be fun! Just look through the drawer, it's not like I have anything to hide!" she yells stomping her foot. **We both looked at Emma who now had our attention**, "Emma," I mutter. "Norman, it's ok. If anything, you guys might be disappointed, the underwear selection I own is pretty under whelming," she laughed. Ray walked pass me, "Well, I guess we'll just have to find out." he sung bumping into me, "Ray!" I growl.

"N-Norman… It's ok, if you don't want to see, I don't want to gross you out," she blushed embarrassed and I blushed as well. "N-No, it's not that, I'd love to see them- I MEAN! I-I… Don't think it's gross," I shuttered grabbing my chest.

Emma giggled and someone knocked at her door. "Hey Emma, moms on the phone. She wants to talk to you," Hinata called. "Guys, I'll be right back ok; Norman- watch Ray!" she smiled and I nodded my head like a loyal dog.

**After she left the room, I went to see what Ray was up to; he looked through her panties;** "You really have no shame do you Ray?" I scolded. "Nope, none at all; I'm a shameless guy with a hard on for Emma's colorful panties," He said unphased. "Going to join me?" he asked. I looked away and turned my back, "No way; I couldn't do that to Emma," I huffed even though my boner said otherwise.

Ray: "Truth or Dare?"

Me: "What?"

Ray: "I said Truth or Dare?"

Me: "Are we still playing that? We should wait until Emma gets back,"

Ray: "You and Emma still played when I was gone,"

Me: "I guess you over heard us...,"

Ray: "…"

Me: "Fine, truth,"

Ray: "Do you think about Emma when you masturbate?"

Me: "No, I respect her too much."

Ray: "So you masturbate, I thought you were some kind of Buddha type but I guess you **are **still a teenage boy,"

Me: "Shut up, stop being so gross! T-Truth or Dare, Ray?

Ray: ***Chuckles*** "Truth,"

Me: "When did you start acting like an asshole all the time?"

Ray: "When I started puberty, duh. Truth or dare?"

Me: "Truth,"

Ray: "Have you ever thought of having sex with Emma?"

Me: " Ah- … Another question,"

Ray: "Would you rather the answer, 'Do you want Emma to blow you?"

Me: "Ray!"** *Blushing in anger***

Ray: "Answer the question Norman, I gave you two choices."

Me: "… I-I…" ***Sigh*** "I've thought of having, making love with Emma…"** *Blushing as heart beats fast***

Ray: "Thanks for playing along, Norman. Dare,"

Me: "I dare you to stop digging through her stuff and close her got damn drawer already!

Ray:** *Slams drawer shut in anger***

Me: "Truth,"

Ray: "Stop picking truth you coward, man up and take a dare!"

Me: "Fine! Dare!"

Ray: "I Dare you to dig through her dirty clothes bin and take a pair of her panties!"

Me: "W-What the hell! No way!" ***Flustered and blushing he turns back so he's facing away from Ray***

Ray: "You have no backbone; that's why Emma will be mine,"

Me: "Shut up, that's not true- I love her!"

Ray: "Doesn't mean she'll love you back,"

Me: "She said_** I**_, am her favorite person,"

Ray: "She probably, meant her favorite friend, you're such a pussy, she'd never take you seriously as a man. You can't even do a stupid dare!"

**In a fit of anger, I stormed over and dug into her clothes bin; pulling out the first pair of panties I could find and then flipping him off with my other finger.** "Hey guys, sorry I took so long," Emma said entering the room, Ray gasped and I shoved the panties into my back pocket.

"I brought snacks; are you guys hungry?" She asked and Ray and I nodded our heads and sat back down.

**The rest of the night was tense, and I ended up having to leave early because I couldn't stay passed 8pm. Ray's brother was still hanging out with Hinata so he was able to stay, it upset me. **

**The thought of them together alone made me anxious as I walked home in the dead of night. I wondered if he would leave soon, I should probably text Emma and make sure he isn't trying anything funny. I reached in my back pocket and felt a soft silk on my fingers and my stopped walking.**

**OH SHIT, I STILL HAVE EMMA'S PANTIES! My heart beat and I felt a mix of excitement and shame; I checked my phone them looked up at my house. 8pm on the dot, I can't go back, I swallowed hard and felt a bulge form through my pants. **I remembered Ray asking me if I had ever masturbated well thinking of Emma- it wasn't a lie; I never wanted to sully her good name with filth. I bit my lips as I walk up the stair, this is dangerous, I don't know if I can handle the temptation…

**Creator's Note:**

**I'm sorry the Chapter was so long, I wanted to write way more but I knew it'd end up being too long for everyone. Not sure what kind of chapter is next, this is the 'White' Version of this series, if you're looking for a lemon then read you'd be better off reading the Black or Red version I wrote.. Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Promised Kiss

**Chapter 4: The Promised Kiss**

**Caution: This Contains Plot Twist**

**In the morning I walked to school alone, Emma's underwear in my book bag, safe and unharmed.** I can't believe that Jerk Ray talked me into taking them, I bet he would have loved if I used Emma's underwear to pleasure myself, but I just respected her too much.

What would Emma think if she found out I did something so indecent to her stuff?! **I stopped and looked around the area where we all met up to walk to school together, but no one was there. **I pulled out my phone and checked it, **where the hell are they? Ray has to have something to do with this!**

**I ran to school, **they have to be somewhere; they couldn't have gotten too far; I went straight to the abandoned science room which we hung out in before class. It was always empty so we spend a lot of time together in there, I looked through the window and everything went blank.

**Ray held the sides of Emma's arms; he was bent down as kissed Emma. Her back faced to me so I couldn't see her expression, but she didn't push him away. Ray's eyes opened and made contact with mines, **"I win," said the look on his face. I fell to my knees, I didn't feel any anger, just helplessness as my tears fell from my eyes. Everything went blank.

**After school:**

They seemed to be acting normal for the rest of the day, **it hurts**, although I avoided talking to them but I didn't want Emma to know I saw them kissing. I just bit my lip and told her I didn't feel good. I didn't want her to worry, for her I smiled painfully and pretended I didn't see anything, **is it him you love, Emma?**

After school, Emma left to go bike riding with her brother, but I stayed at school because I wasn't ready to go home and cry; like a zombie I walked to the abandoned science room. I opened the door and sitting on the table, reading a book was Ray. He looked up, and cocked a smile as he tilts his head with glee, "Norman," he greeted with a big smile and wide eyes.

My hand still on the door nob, he held his head low; I said nothing with a look of disgust on my face and he sat his book down and hopped off the table.

**Ray: "I kissed Emma"**

Norman: "I know."

**Ray: "Her lips are soft, it's too bad you didn't have the balls take her first kiss."**

Norman: "… " ***Enters and closes the door***

**Ray: "Awe, what's wrong Norman? Are you going to hit me?" *Laughs***

Norman: "Do you even like Emma?"

**Ray: *Shrugs head and laughs***

Norman: "I'm serious, do you love her?"

**Ray: "It's obvious that you love her more, but it's not like you were gonna make a move old man," *Walking up to Norman***

Norman: "Then why the hell would you do this, you know I love her! I'd die for her, I live my whole life just so I can be by her side and want her all to myself! I thought you were my friend, why can't you just back off?!"

**Ray: "She was so cute when I kissed her, the kinda cute that she doesn't like to show, she thinks she so tough."**

Norman: ***Grabs Ray by the collar of his shirt*** Why the hell are you trying to provoke me?!

**Ray: "She taste so good, like sugar"**

Norman: "Don't talk about her like that!"

**Ray: "And her panties taste just as sweet,"**

I punch Ray and he fell to the floor, **I guess I wasn't the only one to take a pair of her underwear home; but I was man enough not to touch them.** "Piss off!" I hissed. "You probably did the same thing!" he yelled jumping up and shoving me to the door. I shoved him away from me, "No, I didn't because I'm not a creep, you selfish dumbass!" I yelled.

**He punched me in the face, knocking a tooth from my mouth**, "Don't act like your better than me Norman, I'm tired of your stuck-up attitude; everyone treats you like you're so much better," he cried losing his temper. **We fought like brothers, punching and shoving each other around- for the first time it was as if I had lost my humanity.**

Norman: "Why the hell did you have to go and take her from me!"

**Ray: "She's not yours, you never made a move!"**

Norman: "I was waiting for the right time!"

**Ray: "Well you took too long stupid!"**

Norman: "Your stupid!"

**Ray: "No you are!"**

**(Still fist fighting T_T)**

Norman: "I-I wanted to be the first one to kiss her, the **ONLY** person to kiss her!"

**Ray pinned me down, when it came to broad strength, **he had me beat and if we fought 100 times over-, he'd of beat me every time. He pants exhausted, "I-I wanted to kiss Emma," I panted. His weight was all he had left to pin me down, we had both worn ourselves out, "I know, I'm sorry. I knew you wanted to kiss her," he panted with an honest voice.

I looked him in the eyes, "Then why?" I asked tearing up. Ray too had tears in his eyes, filled with guilt; "So I could give it back to you," he confessed before bending down and **kissing me**. I froze, feeling the warmth from his lips as they pressed against mine; **were your lips this soft too, Emma?**

**Creator's Note:**

**Next Chapter: "****Confectionery****"**

**Ray X Norman? Whaaaaat? IT'S UNFIRE! T_T**


	5. Confectionery

**Chapter 5: Confectionery**

**"Norman,"** Ray mutter sticking a piece of white pocky in my face, I nodded my head no and his head faced forward again. "Suite yourself," he sigh eating the candy.

The two of us sitting on the floor of the science room, leaned up against the teachers desk as we recover from our fist fight. Staring out the window, we watched the wind blow pink petals from the wilting tree outside, "You weren't jealous of me… But of Emma?" I asked. "Yeah," he confessed plainly, taking another bite of chocolate candy.

"Does that mean you're in love with me?" I asked. "Yeah," he answered plainly. It was silent for a moment, I exhaled in relief, "So you didn't like Emma after all," I sighed feeling all of my stress lifting off of my shoulder. **"No, I like Emma. I like her a lot in fact,"** He confessed. My head turned so fast that my neck nearly snapped, "W-What?! But!," I gasped. He hit me on the top of my head, his face still toward the window, avoiding eye contact.

Ray: "I like both of you stupid,"

Norman: "Eh?!"

Ray: *** Turning his head, he looked at me with eager frustration*** "I'm in love with you both!"

Norman: "I don't follow,"

We blushed and looked away from each other, "Well, I only have eyes for Emma…" I mutter. "I know," he confessed. I looked at Ray who was unphased, he lifted a mini donut into the air and looked at it in awe- he looked so warn out that I couldn't help but forgive my friend for everything he'd done up to now. "Norman, what is it that I'm holding?" he asks as the light of the sun shined on his face.

Norman: "It's a donut smart one,"

Ray: "No, it's happiness,"

Norman: "…"

Ray: **"The donut is you, Norman. It's soft and gentle; sweet and whole. Emma is the confectionery sugar, extremely sweet, almost too sweet for my taste, but it's addictive and beautiful. No matter how much of it falls, there's always some left for me, and whatever confectionery sugar that flies away just ends up on me. Always with me, even when I think I'm done with it, I always have those stains reminding of its sweetness.**

Norman: "That's kind of funny…"

Ray: "What of it?"

Norman: "I always thought of Emma as a cinnamon roll."

Ray: "I guess that metaphor is fitting too. The thing is, I love you both; I always want to be with you two and tease you two and I want to kiss you two and I dream of going to bed with you two,"

Norman: **"…"**

Ray: "When it comes to the donut… I like the actual donut more then the sugar, but the only way to get to the donut is by getting past the confectionery sugar first. It felt like, the only way for me to express what I felt for you was to make you jealous. Mess with you to get your attention, and Emma was just the easiest way for me to do that."

Norman: "You should have just told me how you felt, you made fun of me for not being honest with my feelings but you did the same."

Ray bit into his donut, chewing silently; "Don't ignore me Ray. This doesn't change what I said before, I love Emma and I don't want to share her. I'll never love anyone but her, forever," I explained looking at him.** Ray turned his head and kissed me again, the taste of confectionery sugar filled my mouth as he pressed his tongue against mine.**

I blushed too shocked to move and I close my eyes in embarrassment as he leaned his hand on my upper thigh and slid his tongue deeper down my throat. After a few moments I gently pushed him away and wiped my mouth, embarrassed of our saliva running down my face. He laughed, "You and Emma are so cute," he laughed and I pouted moving a foot away from him.

Ray stopped laughing and his smile fell, it seemed as if reality had set in and he rested his head on his knee. "I told Emma I like her," he whisper. I swallowed hard and my heart beat fast, "I also told her you were madly in love with her," he confessed. I gasped and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Norman: "RAY!"

Ray: ***Laughs*** It's ok, she shot me down, I guess she doesn't dig guys with long hair... But she likes you, she made that pretty clear"

Norman:** "NANI?"**

Ray: "I think she's figuring out how she feels, figuring out how she feels about you;but you should tell her yourself."

I sat back down and smiled in joy, "Hey Norman," he mutter. "Yeah, Ray?" I mutter back. "You think the three of us will always be friends?" he asked, **he seemed frightened and I finally understood Ray. He didn't want to be alone; he didn't want to watch us run off and be happy together, leaving him in the dust.** "No matter what, we'll always be friends." I smiled. "Promise?" he asked holding out his hand. I laughed and grabbed his hand, "Promise," I said happily.

Ray let go of my hand and shrugged his head, "N-Not that it really matters!" he blushed and we laughed. It was silent for a moment. "Norman, don't ever let some other guy steal Emma. If you do, the three of us…" he started to say. "I won't, I promise,"

**Creator's Note:**

**Next Chapter will be the last one. **


	6. Most Precious Confectionery CinnamonRoll

**Chapter 6: Most Precious ****Confectionery**** Cinnamon Roll**

**Caution – This Chapter is the End**

**Such a bad day for a confession. The ran outside was insane, it was a warm rain; no wind; just water pouring from the sky as if someone left the sink running. **"Emma, we should hurry," I call as she stood behind me, we had started walking home from school when the rain had come down and we were already too far to run back inside. Emma looked down as she held her umbrella, I wondered if she could hear me beyond the sounds of water crashing on the stone floor.

I grabbed her hand but she kept her eyes down, I felt a cold burn in my chest as I realized the sadness pulsing through her. "Ray… He didn't come to school today, it was because of me wasn't it, Norman?" She asked with her eyes still low.

Still holding her hand, time seemed to go slow and the sky beamed a neon blue as the sun set; I look done as well. "No, me and Ray had a fight yesterday, so he still must be upset at me; I'm sure he's not angry with you at all," I say in a gentle voice as I pull her closer. "Come on, we have to find somewhere to take shelter until the rain settles down," I insist pulling forward.

**Drenched in water my body felt cold, the sounds of rain echoing loudly through my ears; I look to Emma who sat beside me on the bench. I smiled, at least she had stayed dry, besides her shoes which were soaked and she kicked them off and set my umbrella on the ground beside her. She had lost hers, so when the rain started, I gave her mine, I was so happy I could keep her safe from the rain.**

My cute Emma sat quietly, she looked so sad but cute with a puppy dog look on her face, at this moment; just being beside her made me warm and I wished I could stay by her side forever. "Are you and Ray going to be ok?" she asked in a mousey voice.

I smiled, "Of course we are, Emma. The three of use will never stop being friends." She set her hands on her lap and took a deep breath, "R-Ray kissed me yesterday," she whisper shyly. "I know," I said in a peaceful tone. She gasped and looked at me, "W-What?! How'd you know that?!" she cried seeming more like her normal self.

I chuckled and looked at the neon blue sky as rain poured, "He told me everything already." I smiled calmly. She looked at the sky as well, I sneezed, "N-Norman! Oh no, you'll probably catch a cold! Here!" she gasped taking her shirt off and I fell off of the bench.

"E-EMMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I cried. "You can take my top shirt, it's ok, I have one under," she giggled taking her shirt and handing it to. **She bent over to hand me the shirt and her cleavage bounces playful from her pink t-shirt.** I blushed and looked away grabbing the shirt nervously, "O-Ok, thank you Emma," I smile as my heart beat faster.

**After talking for a while, Emma seemed to be happy again which made me happier as well; my heart seemed to race. I wanted to tell her all the things I've been keeping to myself, Ray told me she liked me back but for some reason I just couldn't believe I'd be so lucky.** I looked down at her hands and blushed, she giggled, "Do you want to hold hands, Norman?" she asked. I blushed red and nodded my head up and down. I couldn't wipe the big, stupid smile off of my face as we held hands, I was unbearably happy and Emma could tell.

Emma: "Norman?"

Me: "Yes, Emma?"

Emma: "Do you like me?"

Me: "I! ... Yeah, I-I like you,"

Emma: "Do you love me?"

Me: ***Takes deep breath*** "I always have…"

Emma: "As friends?"

Me: ***Laughs*** "Yes… As, more then friends too. I didn't really make that clear the last time we talked about this,"

Emma: "Yeah, I thought we were taking about friendship love before, when I talked to Ray differently. He explained it to me. The friend love and the dating love and the marring love too. I guess I was kind of an air head, I never really thought about that stuff,"

Me: "… I love you… I love you, like friend love and I love you like girlfriend love. But most of all, I love you like marriage love,"

Emma blushed and looked away, I couldn't help but laugh and hold her hand tighter; **"Haha, I finally did it. I finally told you I love you!"** I laugh feeling free from holding back. "I-I," she started to say.

I looked at Emma and nodded my head in excitement as she kicked her legs back in fourth in nervousness, "I-I love you too. Like friend love and all of the other loves too," she confessed and I desperately pulled her chin towards me so she could look me in the eyes and I could tell she meant it. **And for the first time we kissed, and everything I had ever wanted seemed to fall into my hands. At this moment I was happiest.**

The kiss seemed to last forever, her soft lips pressed against mine made me feel like I would melt like better and when we fully pulled apart, I couldn't help but feel sad. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend, Emma?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, but only if you stop crying; she giggled wiping tear from my eyes. With a pink face I nodded my head, "I love you Emma, you really are the **most precious confectionery cinnamon roll that ever existed**!" I smiled before kissing her again. She giggled, "I don't know what that means but it sounds tasty." She laughed as we embraced. "Also, I have your panties in my bag," I confessed. "NANI THE FUCK!" she cried.

**Creator's Note:**

**The Black and White Versions of this are up, caution – it will contain lemons and a lot more swearing. Coming soon with be 'The Promised Forever Land {Version Red} with Emma's point of view. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
